the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II 2 (Map Game)
We now once again revisit a dark chapter in the history of humanity. The year is 1939. The Second World War has broken out; Nazi Germany has invaded Poland in cooperation with the Soviet Union. France and Britain have declared war on the Reich, and Europe has degenerated into brutal war for the umpteenth time. The United States remains neutral, though Japan has plans to eliminate European and American influence in the Asia-Pacific. You will now take charge of one of the numerous countries living in this dangerous time. How will you fare as a leader in the Second World War? Moderators *'Head moderator/Creator' — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *'Map-maker' —Trish pt7 (talk) 23:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Algorithm manager' — *'Plausibility checker' — If you wish to be a moderator, please speak to Tim. Rules Algorithm The algorithm used in this game is for separate battles, and not overall wars, as this entire game is based primarily around one war. Algorithm Map Nations *'Bold' denotes the Great Powers. *''Italics'' denote middle or regional powers. *Blue denotes Allied states. *Red denotes Axis states. Europe *Principality of Andorra *Kingdom of Belgium **Belgian Congo *Kingdom of Bulgaria *''Kingdom of Denmark'' **Greenland *Republic of Estonia *Republic of Finland *'Third French Republic' **Adélie Land **Clipperton Island **French Antilles and Guiana **French Equitorial Africa **French Guiana **French India **French Indochina **French Somaliland **French West Africa **Guadeloupe **Inini **Madagascar **Martinique **Sultanate of Morocco **New Caledonia **Réunion **Saint Pierre and Miquelon **Tunisia *'German Reich' **General Government **Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia **Slovak Republic *Kingdom of Greece *Kingdom of Hungary *Kingdom of Iceland *Ireland *''Kingdom of Italy'' **Albanian Kingdom **Italian East Africa **Italian Libya *Republic of Latvia *Principality of Liechtenstein *Republic of Lithuania *Grand Duchy of Luxembourg *Principality of Monaco *''Kingdom of the Netherlands'' **Curaçao and Dependencies **Dutch East Indies **Surinam *Kingdom of Norway **Bouvet Island **Peter I Island **Queen Maud Land *Portuguese Republic **Cape Verde Islands **Macau **Portuguese East Africa **Portuguese Guinea **Portuguese India **Portuguese Timor **Portuguese West Africa **São João Baptista de Ajudá **São Tome and Principe *Kingdom of Romania *Most Serene Republic of San Marino *Spanish State **Ifni **Spanish Guinea **Sultanate of Morocco **Spanish Sahara *Kingdom of Sweden *Swiss Confederation *Republic of Turkey *'Union of Soviet Socialist Republics' *'United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland' **Commonwealth of Australia **Dominion of Canada **Dominion of New Zealand **Hong Kong **Indian Empire **Union of South Africa *Vatican City *Kingdom of Yugoslavia Asia *Kingdom of Afghanistan *Provisional Government of the Republic of China *Imperial State of Iran *Kingdom of Iraq *'Empire of Japan' — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) **Reformed Government of the Republic of China — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) **Chōsen — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) **Karafuto — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) **Mengjiang — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) **Great Empire of Manchuria — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) **Taiwan — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *Mongolian People's Republic *Kingdom of Nepal *Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *Kingdom of Thailand *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen North America *Republic of Costa Rica *Republic of Cuba *Dominican Republic *Republic of El Salvador *Republic of Guatemala *Republic of Haiti *Republic of Honduras *United Mexican States *Republic of Nicaragua *Republic of Panama *''United States of America'' **Philippine Commonwealth South America *Argentine Republic *Republic of Bolivia *Republic of the United States of Brazil *Republic of Chile *Republic of Ecuador *Peruvian Republic *Eastern Republic of Uruguay *United States of Venezuela Africa *Kingdom of Egypt *Republic of Liberia Oceania 1939 Game will begin once construction is complete and once at least 10 players have signed up. Category:Map Games Category:World War II 2 (Map Game)